High School Never Ends
by khobsesed77
Summary: Take the cast of kingdom hearts and through them into highschool. What are you going to get: love triangels, drama, friendship problems, and did I say drama? Pairings range from:Namora,Namixas,Kaiora,Yuffiku,Larxel,etc.
1. Introducitons, Invites, and Insights

**SoradaJoker**: Watsup?

**Silent_Artist: **Hey! Nothing much? You?

**SoradaJoker: **Same. I gotta do the math homework…I don't get it….lol

**Silent_Artist: **Wow. That's unusual ; )

**SoradaJoker: **Pshhh, ur a meanie =(

**Silent_Artist: **I'm just kidding lol

**SoradaJoker: **k…but ur still a meanie =P

**Silent_Artist: **pshhh no

**SoradaJoker:** pshhhh yes

**Silent_Artist: **pshh no and ur a bigger meanieee

**SoradaJoker: **bklhfjkajfd

**Silent_Artist: **kldjfklsj

**SoradaJoker: **I gtg, Kairi is calling

**SoradaJoker has signed off **

I sighed. Sora always did stuff like this. It seemed no matter how hard she tried he could never get him to pay attention to him. All he ever thought about was Kairi, Kairi, and Kairi's dog. I mean they just broke up like a month ago and now they're back together?! Will their on-and-off again relationship ever end? I think it has been going on since kindergarten when Sora asked Kairi if he was her special someone. And I was sitting in background drawing pictures of Kairi getting hit by a bus…just kidding! I'm not that violent. But I did draw pictures of Sora….I think I've liked him for as long as I could remember. We've been best friends ever since second grade. But I've never been more to him…

I mean what else to expect?! I'm just a "friend" to him, nothing more. Besides I think Roxas is going to ask me to homecoming and he is really sweet…not to mention cute. Roxas is our friend, our meaning our clique or the people I sit with at lunch. It consists of me, Sora, Roxas, Yuffie, Riku, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Selphie, Rinoa, and Kairi. But the people I'm really close with are Yuffie, Olette, Sora, Roxas and Riku. Yuffie, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and I have been friends since 3rd grade. And then Olette moved here in 6th and I got really close to her. When she joined us and brought her other friends: Pence and Hayner. And then Kairi and Sora started going out… I've never really liked Kairi. She just joined our clique because of Sora. And because she joined she brought her jappy-bitchy friends: Selphie and Rinoa. I really don't like any of them…but they are pretty cool when they aren't with Kairi.

My cell phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it flashed YUFFIE. I answered.

"HELLOO!!" she screamed.

Namine took the phone away from her ear. "Yes?!" I said calmly.

"My parents said I could have a partay this Saturday!! Hey!!" Yuffie screeched.

"Ummm, I don't think that is such a good idea…" I sighed.

"Why?"Yuffie pouted.

"Remember what happened at the last party?" I asked.

"…"

"Need I remind you? You drunk + horny guy = rape….but luckily I saved you like a good friend would." I said.

"That wasn't even my party!! That was Axel's…totally different."

"Sure..."

"Whatever Nami…the party is 2 days away so mark your calendar!" Yuffie said as she hung up.

"This should be…something…" I smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Nami!" Olette screamed from a tall oak on our school courtyard. Destiny Island High was the biggest campus on the island. The tall campus stool 3 stories high, with Corinthian columns. The red brick building had a humongous wooden door. The courtyard was surrounded by thousands of tall oaks. Hundreds of kids sitting under them, gossiping about the latest "it couple" or the last kid to get suspended or the latest girl to get pregnant….just kidding, my school's not that dramatic. I walked up to my friends who were sitting under a tall oak. I look down and see Kairi and Sora snuggling…I suddenly feel my breakfast coming up.

"Namine are you okay?" Roxas asks. I nod. He takes my hand and pulls me softly towards him. I sit down next to him. He's still holding to my hand. I light pink appears on our cheeks. I smile to him and he smiles back. "Hey Guys!!!" Yuffie screams as she runs toward us. We all laugh at our over-happy friend. "Okay guys so y'all know I'm having a party, this Saturday?" she ask with her hands on her hips. We all nod in agreement. "Okay so it's at 8, Namine, Olette, Roxas, Sora, and Riku come early and help…" she smiled. Riku, Sora, and Roxas groaned. "Why do we have to come?" They asked in unison. "Because I said so." She stuck out her tongue. Olette and I laughed.

"All students, school will shortly begin. Everyone get inside." The Principle announced on the AP system.

Hayner groaned. "Another day of school aka prison." He made a face. Olette flicked him. "Unless you want to go into real prison, detention, you better hurry up to Science." She pulled him into the school. I grinned to myself. They were the perfect couple, Hayner totally liked her but he was way to chicken to admit it. Olette did to but she denied her feelings saying she felt more like a mom to him. But I know they are so going to get married.

"Namine?"I turn around and saw Roxas staring at me with his ocean blue eyes. I smiled, "Yeah?"

He jammed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. He was so cute. My grin grew bigger.

"I was just wondering…If you don't have a date already….would you wanna go to Homecoming with me?" he asked still looking at the ground.

"I'd love too." I smiled. "See you in English." I walked away.

"Bye." He said with happiness in his voice.


	2. Detention and More Detention

**Roxas's POV**

I walked into class calmly on the outside but my insides were jumping up and down. She had said YES! Y, E, S! When the words rolled off her tongue my heart stopped. The world froze and the only thing that mattered was that word…yes. It had taken me forever to ask her, I asked Sora a bunch of times to help me.

**Flashback:**

I was running to meet up with Sora before school started. He was sitting alone, by our oak. I panted as I met up with him. He grinned at me when he saw me, he was probably going to say something gay like "Roxas you gotta be working out more, if you get tired running to me," or "Our 10 year old cousin runs faster than you,". Sora started to smirk and open his mouth.

"Roxas you gotta be working ou-"I cut him off.

"Shut up Sora, I have a really big favor to ask you." I said.

"Sure what is it?" Sora asked smirking.

"You know Namine really well, right?" I asked. Sora obviously did. He and I have known Namine for as long as I can remember but Sora was always a little closer to her. He lived down the street from her so they obviously hung out a lot. I was always a little jealous of him and Namine. I was certain they would start going out as soon as they hit high school. But luckily Kairi got in the picture and Sora suddenly was star struck by her. And Namine was alone, so I could make my move…it had just taken me a long time to make it…

Sora nodded. "Why? You wanna ask her to the dance or something?" he asked with a grin. I nodded.

"What are cousins for?" I asked. Sora nodded. I smiled.

"Okay so you're going to pretend to be Namine and I'll be me. And I'm going to ask you to the dance and you're going to…be Namine." I said while smirking. Sora's mouth was open and his jaw touched the ground.

"Hell no!" he said and started to get up.

"I knew you might say that…that's why I brought these!" I pulled out photos from my pocket. Sora stared in horror at the photos of his five year old self dressed in a pick frilly dress with loads of makeup smeared on his chubby face. "I thought I burned those?" he screamed. "Me too…but I saved these just in case I need a favor…or blackmail." I smiled. He clenched his fists. "I wonder how the whole school would react if I hung these all around. How would they all react to discover Sora is a cross dresser…especially your girlfriend?" I said as my grin grew bigger.

Sora got on his knees and hugged my knees. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee don't doo ittt!!! I'll pretend to be Namine! I'll do anything!!! Don't do it!" I squealed. "Okay first let go of me. Do you want people to think you're gay too? Wait aren't cross dressers gay?" I wondered as Sora released my knees. "Why did I enjoy dressing up as a girl when I was five?" he asked. " I don't know bro…and I don't want to find out." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, let's start with helping me with my problem." I said. Sora sighed.

"Be Namine!"He sighed more like a girl. And crossed his legs and batted his eyelashes. I was partly freaked out at how naturally it came to him and partly happy he was cooperating. I cleared my throat. "Hey Namine!" I said with a smile and a small wave. "Hi Roxas." Sora said in the most Namine-voice ever. "Whoa…" I stared at him. "What you wanted me to be like Namine! I'm being Namine?!" I pouted. "Okay….let's get back to the problem." I said with my hand behind my head.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Sora said in his Namine voice, with a smile. I looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure, that's all I have to do?" I asked. "Yeah man, Namine's a girl who likes simple but sincere things." He said in his normal voice. I laughed. "What's funny?" he asked as he punched me in the arm. I grimaced. "It's just that I always imagined you and Namine going to Homecoming together and going out…" I said. I sneaked a look at Sora. He gave a stealthy smile…quick like he didn't want me to see it.

He shrugged. "I guess we're more of friends." He said getting. He smacked me playfully on the back. "Good luck," he said and left.

**End of Flashback:**

I laughed at the memory. I got to tell Sora about my victory. I quickly paced to Math, I didn't want to get a detention. I walked into the class as soon as the bell rang. "Thank you for joining us Mr. Hikari." Mrs. Brown said. I put my hand behind my head and took my seat next to Sora. As soon as I sat down I smiled at him. He realized why I was smiling and slapped me playfully on the back as congratulation. "How was it?" he whispered. I grinned. "Pretty well." "Pshh…please you probably froze up and looked down at the ground the whole time." He said with a grin.

I was about to wipe that grin off his face until I realized he was right…I sighed. And I saw Mrs. Brown staring down upon me with a ruler in her hand. "Is this conversation so important that you would like to share it with the class?" she asked while lowering her glasses. I shook my head but Sora stoop up and spoke for me. I knew he was going to something stupid. "Our very own Roxas is going to Homecoming with Namine!" he shouted to the whole class. Suddenly everyone was congratulating me and smacking me on the back saying things like "Nice man!" "She's a good one." "Awww you guys are so cute together."

My face started to heat up. And my cheeks started to become a bright crimson. I smiled weakly as people congratulated me. "That's enough!!!" Mrs. Brown screamed. And the class stopped. "Anyone else who would like to join Sora and Roxas in detention, speak now!" the class was silent. I got up "But Mrs. Brown I have to do something during lunch! I can-" "You should of thought of that before you disrupted my class!" She screamed. I sat back down and glared at Sora. He just shrugged. And I sighed. Great.

**Yuffie's PoV**

I hate Spanish. I hate Spanish. I hate Spanish. I hate Spanish. I hate Spanisn. Damn. I tried to scrape the n into a h. My desk was a complete vandalized doodle book, kind of like Namine's sketch book…but not as artistic. I really hated Spanish. Not only was I failing but I had no friends in this class. And did I mention the teacher hated me? Yup, Ms. Egan totally was bitch. She just didn't like me for some stupid reason, just because I didn't pay attention during class, didn't do my homework, and vandalized my desk…that was no reason not to like me. But whatever.

I sighed and laid my head on the doodle desk and got some much needed sleep. I wasn't trying to be conspicuous…but I guess I just attracted attention towards me. I heard a slap on my desk. I looked up and saw a giant Spanish dictionary on top of my desk. "Yuffie would you like to explain how to conjugate a verb with a changing stem and give three examples?" I looked at her like she was on crack. "And did I mention, if you don't answer in the next five seconds you get detention…1…2…3…4…5!" I started looking through the dictionary like that would help me…why am I such an idiot? "DETENTION!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I slammed my head against my desk, again and again.

**Hayner PoV**

"And now class I want you to write a four paragraph essay describing insolation and its importance to the earth." Mr. Belser said. The class groaned. I groaned the loudest. I hated essays and especially in-class essays. They were so hard to write because you couldn't get distracted as easily like when you were home. All you had was your desk and the people around to keep you from doing the work. Luckily for me I had Olette sitting in front of me. The perfect person to get me distracted, I smiled wickedly.

I poked her. She turned around and gave me her "stop distracting me look." It was so cute but everything about her was cute. I wanted to ask her to homecoming but I didn't find the right time…or as Namine says I don't have the "the guts" to ask her. But I so do. But the thing is I don't want to ruin our friendship, I've been friends with her for as long as I could remember. And going out with your best friend would be a little awkward…wouldn't it? Besides, if things ended badly we wouldn't be friends anymore and I couldn't imagine my life without Olette in it…spending Saturdays eating sea salt ice cream and just being with her. But the thing I was scared the most about was…if she didn't feel the same way.

I took my loose leaf and crumpled it into balls. And I started to throw them, one by one, at Olette's back. She turned around. "Hayner! Stop it!" she hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently. "I'm trying to be a good student and work on my essay while you are distracting me." I said with an evil smirk. She groaned. She turned around and continued working on her essay. I smirked and threw more paper balls at her back. "Hayner stop!" she screamed-whispered. "I have no idea what you're talking about…if there is anyone who should stop it is you…" I smiled wickedly. She groaned louder and hunched her back and pressed her pen harder on the paper. I took my last ball and threw it gently at her back.

"HAYNER STOP IT!" She stood up and screamed as loud as she possibly could. He face was bright red with anger and her fists were clenched. The whole class had stopped working and was staring at her with wide eyes. "Woah…calm down…it was just a joke," I said with my hand behind my head and a big grin. "Not funny Mr. Sato," I looked up and Mr. Belser staring down upon me with anger plastered on his face. I nervously laughed. "DETENTION for the both of you." "But Mr. Belser!" Olette pleaded. "I'm sorry Ms. Preston, but you and your friend disturbed the class and I have to punish you for it."

Olette sat down and gave me a death glare that turned me to stone.

**Namine's PoV**

My hand hurt like hell. Ms. Lepore made us take so many notes. I could feel my hand breaking. Why did we even have to learn about the Indus River Valley? Did we have to know what type of beads they used in there necklaces and the color of jewelry? This is so pointless. I want to stop taking notes but then I remember we have a test on this stuff next Friday…great. I keep writing. She talks so fast and keeps on spitting. Ms. Lepore was a tall, pear shaped, middle-aged women. Who had obsession with puke colored poke-a-dots and army boots…don't really match? People said she used to be a general in the army during Vietnam. That's why she always waddled when she walked, she was shot there. I don't believe those stupid rumors, all rumors are lies.

"That's how they build drains in their cities. Okay class I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in about five minutes." and she waddled out of the class. I sighed. I shook my hand out. Social Studies is one of my least favorite classes. Riku is in my class but Kairi is in it too with Rinoa. I turned around and saw that Kairi was filing her nails and Rinoa was talking to her about Homecoming. They probably were discussing what they were going to wear and what they were going to do with their hair. And who their dates were going to be. I smiled at the thought of going to Homecoming with Roxas. Everyone said that he and I made a cute couple. And we did look good together. But the most important thing was that I liked him…a lot.

Riku snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Huh?" I said as he took me out of my daze. He laughed. "Wow Namine." He said laughing. I laughed back. "So I hear that our little Roxas asked you to Homecoming? Am I right?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. "So…who are you going with?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Don't know yet…but I'm pretty sure I'll find someone to go with." He said. I rolled my eyes. Riku was always like this, waiting till the last second to do something. But he was right. Some girl was probably going to ask him to the dance. Riku was a real "womanizer." He had a girlfriend in second grade. And three at the same time in third grade. Riku and I began laughing.

I felt something hit my back. I turned around and saw some bead had hit my back. I looked up and saw Kairi laughing. She probably threw it. I dropped my pencil. I got up and went to get it…but then I tripped on the bead. The next thing I know I'm on the floor, with Ms. Lepore staring at me with her mouth wide open. "DETENTION!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked to detention with Yuffie and Olette. Fortunately for me Olette and Yuffie had both gotten detention so I wouldn't be alone. We walked to the room and opened the door. Oh…what do you know…Roxas, Sora, and Hayner all got detention too. Fun.

I smiled and sat on the desk next to Roxas. Yuffie skipped in. "So you guys got detention too…wow we're all pretty bad kids. What cha get it for?" She asked everyone. "Well, Sora being his retarded self 'disrupted' the class with his loud mouth and we both got in trouble." He said as he slapped Sora on the back of his head. "I wasn't that bad! Namine knows that Roxas is exaggerating?! Right Nami?!" he said as he sat down next to me. I laughed. "Okay, well Ms. Bitch aka Ms. Egan, gave me detention because I didn't answer some stupid conjimigation question." Yuffie said. We all looked at her doubtfully. "Okay and I fell asleep during class…" she said laughing.

"Well, I kind of got Olette in here because…." "Because Hayner that idiot was throwing paper balls at me and I yelled at him…and got my first detention…" she yelled at him and turned away from him. "Awww you two love birds have some love problems?" Sora asked. We all laughed. Olette blushed. And Hayner lunged towards Sora but fell off his desk on the floor. We started laughing more.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS DETENTION NOT LAUGHING CLASS!" screamed the teacher. We all scrambled to our seats and become quiet. You could hear a pin drop. The gym teacher, Mr. Butler, came marching with a bucket full of easers…great. "Okay, today you hooligans are going to clean these easers!" He slammed the bucket on the teacher's desk. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes, start cleaning and don't do anything funny!" he screamed and walked out the door.

I was the first one to get up and start cleaning. Everyone followed me. I took the easers in my hands and start the slam them together. They created this giant cloud of dust. Sora walked through it. He came out….grey. I giggled. And everyone else started laughing. Suddenly I felt something hit my face, a gray cloud blew up in my face and I started coughing-laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Sora grinning devilishly. I take the easer he hit my with at threw it at him. He ducked and the easer hit Hayner. Hayner took the easer and threw it at Yuffie. Yuffie threw it at Olette and then it was a fight.

I ducked on the floor. All I could see was a gray cloud. I saw Roxas, and made a quick run for him. I jumped on him laughing. He was laughing. Suddenly I felt some weight on my shoulders and saw that Sora had jumped on me. And Roxas knees started to wobble. And BAM. We fell. There was silence and we started laughing in the gray could. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!" the coach screeched as he came in. An eraser hit him dead on in the face. We all stopped. "STOP!!!!" He screamed. "YOU ALL HAVE DENTENTION FOR THE WHOLE WEEK!" he screeched.


	3. Driving,Ditching, and Dating

**Kairi's PoV**

The sound of their laughter made me sick; why did my boyfriend have such losers for friends? I mean sure they were all pretty hot, Roxas and Riku. But then the girls and those two loser guys were so stupid and annoying. I mean that fat one cracked all these stupid un-funny jokes. And then there was that other guy who had like slicked back hair which was from the freaking 70s when my parents were "cool." It made me sick. And don't get me started on the girls….Olette was a nerd and goody-two-shoes. She would cry if she got a detention and was way too sensitive and did I mention she had terrible $15 shoes? I couldn't buy half a shirt with that amount of money. Yuffie….she was on crack, all I have to say. And there was Namine…stupid, blonde, Sora's best friend Namine. I hated her, hated. She was just so…perfect…unreal. She was smart, nice, and some-what pretty. It made me mad….she was a robot. And the fact that Sora and she were best friends contributed to my hate for her.

We were all sitting around our tree. And they were talking while I was bored out my mind. Rinoa and Selphie got to leave early on Fridays because of majorette practice. They got to twirl some sticks around and wear skimpy clothes. Something they were both actually good at.

I sighed as I started filing my nails. I really needed to get them done. Note to self: Get Rinoa and Selphie after practice to get our nails done and facials. Yes that's good. Facials. Selphie needs one…badly. And Rinoa keeps on biting her nails. How do they expect to get dates to homecoming if they keep being so unhygienic? Selphie totally had a thing for this Tidus guy who was on the soccer team. Not a bad choice…if he wasn't already dating that girl, Yuna. So…no date for Selphie. And Rinoa totally liked Leon…but was too shy to talk to him, which is so stupid because she has no trouble talking to hot strangers at the mall…ridiculous. If they don't get dates….I will personally kill them. My friends can't be dateless! I scrunched my face together at the unbearable thought.

"What's with the long face?"Sora's face was in front of mine with the cutest smile.

"Nothing…just missed you during lunch."

"I missed you too." He said smiling. I placed my hand on his shoulders and brought him slowly in for a kiss. And I started to slowly pull him closer and closer in-

"Kairi," Sora pulled away from me, "It's against school rules to make out…in public…" he said while getting up. I pouted. "Well…when can we do this 'stuff'?" I asked with a sly smile and batted my eyes. This got Sora every time. He loved my look. He could never argue with this face. Sora smiled. "You're going to Yuffie's party Saturday?" he asked. Ew. Yuffie equals loud annoying crack-infested party…but then again I get to spend time with Sora. Hmmmm…

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh….sorry I was just thinking…" I said with a smile.

"So, are you going to the party or not?" He asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. It looked like he was begging for me to go…I had to say yes! "Yup…" I said smiling. I heard car wheels screech against the pavement of our parking lot. I looked up and saw Riku pulling in near us in his silver Mercedes SUV. He was pretty rich. That was another perk of being Sora's girlfriend he had rich friends. I smiled to myself. I was pretty rich myself but I couldn't drive so I didn't have a beastly car like Riku. But I did have a big house, a maid, a flat screen, a hot tub, and a platinum credit card. Did I mention my parents were barely home? So I could always do whatever I wanted.

"Come on Sora are we going or what?! I'm not your chauffeur!" Riku screamed at Sora. "Okay I'm coming!" Sora screamed back. "I gotta go…see you tomorrow," Sora said as I got up and kissed him goodbye. I smirked. Yup I definitely had a good life.

**Sora's PoV**

I smiled to myself as Kairi kissed me. She was an amazing kisser; every time I kissed she did something new. Our kisses tasted like chocolate only sweeter. I waved goodbye and walked toward Riku's car. Part of me wanted to stay and keep on kissing Kairi but I knew my friends would get pissed off, because we promised we would hang out. And I don't like breaking promises. That was one thing I could never do to anyone, even if I didn't like them. If I gave someone my word I had to keep it.

I ran up to Riku's car and jumped into the passenger seat. "Bout time you got here!?" Riku said aggravated. "I love you too," I smiled. "I never knew you guys were that close!" Yuffie laughed from the back. "Sora how many times do I have to tell you I don't love you? I mean I know I'm so hard to get over me but seriously time to move on!" Riku said laughing. Everyone started laughing. "Fine I'll move on!" I said dramatically. "Good!" Riku said. Everyone else started to crack up. I looked behind to see who was there but it was only Yuffie.

"Where's Namine and Roxas?" I asked confused.

Riku and Yuffie looked back at each other and smirked deviously. Riku smashed his foot on the ignition and flew past the cars in the school parking lot. We all fell back and clutched are seat. "Are you trying to kill us?!" I screamed. He just smiled wickedly. "Better hold on guys!"

He floored the car causing my lunch to reach my throat…I gulped it down. "Riku what about Namine and Roxas?" I asked holding onto my seat for dear life.

Yuffie, not wearing her seatbelt, leaned forward and put her head in front of mine. "We ditched them." She said smirking.

"Why?" I asked concerned. I always hang out with Namine on Fridays since 4th grade!

Riku sighed. "Sora sometimes your stupidity scares me." Yuffie chuckled. "What?" I asked innocently. Riku sighed heavily again. He let go of the wheel. My mouth dropped all the way to the ground. "Riku, Riku, Riku…" I stammered.

"Okay Sora…Roxas likes Namine so we ditched them so they could be alone. Since we know Roxas doesn't have the intelligence of a walnut like you he will obviously take Namine out on a date! See, not so difficult." He smiled to himself and patted me on the head. "Were would you be with out—,"

RIKU!" screamed Yuffie.

"Huh?" he swiped his head around to see the car he was driving towards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed in unison. He grabbed the wheel and whipped it around, causing to fall onto the car floor. The car spun around. We all screamed clutching on to the leather of our seats for support. I closed my eyes. We suddenly stopped moving. I slowly opened my eyes. To notice I wasn't in heaven.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" I screamed with a goofy grin on my face. I looked over to see Yuffie was on floor of the car. Ouch.

"And I parallel parked." Riku said arrogantly.

**Namine's PoV**

Crap.

Yuffie told me to meet her at the parking lot at 4:00; it's now 5:00. The possible choices of what happened are:

She forgot

She jumped into a random stranger's car

She got detention

She forgot…again

All of the above.

I picked e. I sighed to myself. A cool breeze flashed passed me. I hugged my shoulders for warmth. Why did are school uniforms have to be so…not warm? I shivered, my teeth chattering together producing a sound I couldn't bear.

Suddenly, I felt my bare shoulders being draped with warm cloth. I look up to see Roxas; smiling, my cheeks flushed.

"Hey!" Roxas said, panting.

Perspiration fell from his rosy red cheeks. His amber blonde locks fell into his cerulean eyes. His light blue basketball uniform ruffled in the wind, exposing his perfectly sculpted stomach. The glistening pearly whites in his mouth grew into a sensual smile. Suddenly I wasn't so cold anymore.

"It's really cool out here." He said trying to start small talk. But for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off his mouth. I suddenly had the urge to grab him and push him against the wall. Woah…wait. What am I thinking?! This is Roxas…the blonde friend from 2rd grade who used to pick his nose and stick it under the colorful plastic table during drawing time. Why was I suddenly turned on by his perfect features…this was wrong. Just because he asked me to homecoming doesn't mean I have to make out with him or be his girlfriend…not that those two ideas sounded so awful.

"Hello?!" and reality hit me in the face. I blushed at my lack of interest in the conversation. I just smiled to hide my true embarrassment at what I really was thinking. A breeze blew past us causing my blonde hair to cascade around me. I pulled a strand behind my ear so I could see. When I looked up into Roxas's eyes, he was the one blushing. Soon my cheeks became warm and rosy.

"So…um I was wondering…if maybe you're like not doing anything after you would…uh, like to I don't know go out later." The rose on his cheeks grew into a blistering red. My cheeks flustered too…was he asking me out?

"You mean like uh…date?"

If it was possible the blush on his cheeks grew darker. " No! I mean…if you want it to be."


	4. Pushing, Pulling, and Puking

**Namine's PoV**

I grinned. Apparently that was answer enough for him, because his eyes lit up.

"Great!" He sounded like a ten-year-old boy who had just been given a year's supply of Yu-Gi-Oh cards or Pokémon; whichever one he preferred.

I just started blankly at his pearly whites glisten in the dim light sky.

His hand shot out into the air and then quickly wrapped around the back of his neck. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck to hide his excitement.

"Wait here! I just got to change." He said with a smirk.

I stood there in admiration of his eagerness to be with me, the thought made the nape of my neck warm. Some sort of shock went through my body; the tingles still lingering at my fingertips. I just shivered it off, the excitement chilling me. I gazed up into the bright sky, my hair cascading over my shoulders. I let the sun penetrate me, the brightness soaking up in my pores. And then I opened my eyes. The sunrays surged across my face causing me to squint. I heard chuckling behind me, and my head turned in one swift motion, and there he was with the most adorable smile on his face.

I blew the hair out of my face. "Whatcha laughing at?" I stuck my tongue out. The lips on his face curved into a devilish grin.

"Hmmmm?" I made a face.

"Oh nothing just the adorable face you're making." He stuck out his tongue as well, esoteric thoughts running through my mind. I just shrugged them off and smiled back at him. He had changed into normal attire: jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers, I liked. My intament thoughts caused my lips to form a grin, he noticed.

"Hey, Namine, how about we get going? I bet there are a bunch of other things you can make smiles at later."

His words brought me back to reality and I brushed my grin off and laughed. He chuckled along, as he walked toward beside me. I sucked the air in through my nostrils and out of my mouth. And I was back to present day, awake and alive. My eyes glazed over to his, and made contact. His lips grew into a sincere smile.

"Should we get going?" I nodded. We started walking toward the parking lot; suddenly I felt something at the tips of my fingers: shear, warm. I looked down and saw his fingers dangling at the tips of mine. I silently laugh at his shyness, and take a bold step and grab his hand. I could feel his skin reach almost a dangerous warm. He was so timid, pure. It was so earnest; it made the nape of my neck sweat. I had no idea what I was doing but I knew he didn't either. And that made it so much more worthwhile.  
We stopped.

"Wait, this isn't your car? You don't even have I car." I stood there baffled and confused. He just grinned. I let go of his hand; I could see the rose on his cheeks dissipate as his hang slowly swooped to his side.

He brought his finger to his lips. "Shhhh."

"Wait what are we doing?" I whispered.

He opened the car door, glanced over to me and gave a mischievous grin. He shushed me again. I just took a breath in, and threw all good judgment out the window. I stepped into the car. I heard the ignition turn on and the gas pedal flour; and we were on the move. Soon we were off the school parking lot. And then I spoke.

"What are you doing?" I asked with concern lingering in my voice.

"Hehe, this is Axel's car. It's kind of payback for the time he hid my clothes in the girl's locker room and I had to retrieve them in nothing but a towel." He said rose appear on his cheeks as he recalled the humiliating experience. I silently giggled to myself imagining the scene.

"So, I'm taking his car." He said with a smirk and I smiled back, this should be interesting, and we sped off into the sunset like a corny high school romance movie. But at the same time, not at all.

**Sora's PoV**

So basically after much arguing, we all decided to go to the carnival that had just been set up down town, my idea of course. I grinned to myself. Riku was frowning he wanted to go to some dance club or something that "cool people" do. We weren't even allowed in we're under aged! Duh! Not like there's such things as fake ID's and what not. If only Yuffie and Riku could read my mind and see how much of a genius I really was. They would be baffled.

"Whip that look off your face, Sora, you look more like a dofus than ever!" spits Riku, still disappointed about going to the carnival.

"Only if you knew!" I laugh to myself devilishly receiving stares from Riku and Yuffie.

"And I thought I was the psycho." Yuffie says under her breath, Riku sweat drops in retaliation. I awkwardly chuckle to myself.

"Should we get going? I want to win something!" I say excited.

Both Riku and Yuffie sigh. "Sora, you're such a child." Riku says.

I grin in response, okay so maybe I act like a kid a lot of the time, but I mean child hood is some of the best times in your life! So what's so bad about wanting to live it out? Nothing I say, everyone has a little kid at heart. I mean look at Peter Pan! He's like a kid forever and he seems really happy plus he gets all these girls after him so obviously acting like a kid is not wrong! Sure I mean I get ridiculed because of it once in a while, but in the end I'll have the last laugh because kids always laugh. They aren't really developed emotionally to understand the world around them and relationships. If a girl steals your favorite toy during recess time then you automatically hate her. But the truth is she probably just wants your attention. But who wants to deal with having a girlfriend when you still pee your pants. Being a kid is the easiest part of anyone's life that's why I enjoy acting like one. Ow. Now my brain hurts from thinking too much.

"Sora?" Yuffie poked my face and it brought me back to reality and out of my brain fart.

"Did you like fry your brain thinking too much?" asked Riku seemingly agitated at the fact that the simplest amount of thought would make my brain fry like eggs in the morning. I mean it was all just really an act, not the simplest thoughts made but kinda sorta complex ones did. I can think "pretty colours" with out my brain stopping. I'm not as dumb as everyone believes or as dumb as I put on. But all this philosophical thinking hurts my brain so let's not think of it?

"Sora stop thinking too much soon your brain will not work no matter how small it is!" Yuffie said we genuine concern lingering in her voice. I just sighed, and plastered a huge smile on my face.

"Haha, of course guys let's go on some rides!" I said enthusiastically as I lead the way to the "tilt-a-whirl." I grabbed both Yuffie and Riku arms and we link together like the three musketeers on our jolly way to witness today's breakfast churn in our stomach and out of our mouths! I smiled brightly. I love carnivals.

Many spinney rides and vomitings later…

Riku eyes were frozen in a complete daze of terror; his hand quickly and surely clutched his stomach feeling the insides churn into a very acidic mixture. He made a sound and his free hand swiftly went to cover his mouth. Yuffie offered up her doggie bag and he let the contents in his mouth quickly expel into the bag as Yuffie held it with both hands.

After several gagging sounds, Riku lifted his face dizzy from the continual puking. The grotesque sounds receded, and Yuffie opened her shuteyes and looked over at Riku's appalling face. "Is it over?" she asked hesitantly. Riku slowly lifted his face and turned to face Yuiffe.

"I think so "

And then his stomach churned and his face turned pale. Yuffie saw it coming but wasn't fast enough to turn away. Before she knew it she was covered in Riku's lunch, cheeseburger and fries. I closed my eyes in response to the gross act, after the sound of Riku's puking ceased. I slowly opened my eyes to see Yuffie's normally over zealous face covered in cheese chunks and I rather not say the rest. She took her hands whipped the puke off her eyes, opened the door of the tilt-a-whirl and exited for the bathroom.

"Yo! Riku you like just vomited all over a girl, that's like illegal." I said still in shock of the current situation. I flayed my arms in the air, like I was trying to fly. Riku turned to me with a apathetic look on his face. He sighed.

"Psh. Yuffie isn't like a girl she's more a guy-man-lady-woman-sir-thing?" he said confused by his reasoning.

"Oh."

Both of our heads turned simultaneously to see Yuffie looking down at the ground her face covered by her hair, to say the least she heard the whole conversation. She shiftily turned her head and made a dash across the lot into the crowd. I just looked at Riku and he nodded. He quickly ran after her. And I was left alone.

**Roxas's PoV**

My heart was racing; I could feel it thumping out of my chest. I tried to close my eyes and let the lump in my throat disappear but it wouldn't leave. I could feel my back begin to perspire I didn't even want to think about my armpits. Wow I must look really gross. My back was stiff and my knees wobbly, is this what love did to someone? I glanced over at Namine, trying to catch a glimmer of her perfection. As my eyes sharply glanced over to her creamy skin I saw her's do the same to my face and mine went numb. I quickly turned away; she caught me looking at her. Or was she already looking? Did I look funny? Did I have something in my teeth? Oh god I probably looked like a mess.

Whoa Roxas! Get a hold of yourself. You're starting to sound like some insecure little girl. I just sucked in a huge breath. Breathed in the carnival air, the cotton candy and the hot popcorn. And exhaled all my insecurities. Who cares if it looked like my armpit pissed itself? At least I was having a date with the girl of my dreams.

My first date. My first date ever once I really think about it. Hey, it's not my fault! Okay, I used to be scared of girls when I was little because once this really big girl pushed me into the sandbox. And until the 7th grade I completely ignored them. Once I moved here, I kind of followed Sora around. But don't blame me! I didn't know anyone else! I mean if you're in a sea of red and you're wearing blue and you see someone wearing purple you're going to run towards him or her right? Well maybe that wasn't the best analogy but you get my point? And he was friends with like several females so I would like obviously be friends with them? Or at least try to understand them. Namine was one of the first girls I talked to and she was so nice it completely changed the image I had of girls. But after that I really just spent most of my time with boys from basketball and Sora and his friends. So I really didn't talk to any girls besides Sora's friends. Other girls I was around I was really timid and shy. Sometimes girls would giggle and make "flirt faces" towards me and I just got stiff and really awkward. So that's why I never had a date before! So don't judge me.

"Hey Roxas?" Her voice brought me out of my thoughts and into actuality. I looked over at her, her lips curved into a sensual grin once my eyes met her.

"I'm starving." She said smiling so brightly it shamed the sun.

I just responded with a grin. Namine grinned in response to mine. She quickly grabbed my hand and made my blood run cold. As her fingers laced through mine each tip sending shock waves down my spine I tried to maintain a normal body heat so I didn't psych her out. But I knew she felt it.

However, instead of letting go, she held on tighter. And at the very corner of her lip I saw her smile in a way of teasing. But then I blinked and it was gone. This should have made me even more nervous but in a way I calmed me. I sucked in another huge wife of carnival air and exhaled. I could do this. I will make this the best night Namine has ever had.

"Okay, so what do you want to eat?" I asked with a smile, my cheeks burning slightly.

"Hmmm, cotton candy?" she said happily.

"What flavor do you want?" she used her free hand to poke my chest. I backed away a little scared by her boldness. For a second I saw from the corner of my eye a frown appear on her face. I opened my eyes and it was replaced by a slight smile. I shock my head. I didn't want to make her sad, it wasn't her. It was me I was just so nervous, I liked her so much I just didn't want make a wrong move. I shock my head again, in a way recognizing it wasn't her fault. Trying to make her realize my feelings. I sighed.

"Blue." I said with a sincere grin.

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically, I gave her enough money to buy the treat. And saw her walked off to the stand. Once she was out of sight I exhaled.

"You can do this Roxas! You can do this!" I said out loud unaware of the frightful stares I was receiving from people.

And then it went black.

**Namine's PoV**

I came back with the cotton candy in hand, and he was gone.

"Roxas?" I said out loud receiving questionable glances from the crowd around me. I dropped the cotton candy and quickly walked out onto the pier.

Did I scare him off? Was I too bold?

Stupid Namine! Stupid!

I normally don't act like this! I'm probably as timid or maybe even more than Roxas is, but something about him just makes me act so upfront so bold and daring. I smacked my forehead. I'm so stupid. Great this was my one chance to have something more out of him and I screwed it up. Fuck. I'm so dumb. I could feel the tear ducks in my eyes running. Soon my eyes were getting heavy and swelling up. And then I felt my face get wet as one sole tear trickled down and hit the ground.

Plop.

I felt the area next me suddenly become warmer. I looked over to the shadow next to me tears lingering in my eyes. Seifer.

"Beautiful people like you shouldn't cry." He said trying to schmooze me

I sighed and turned around and began walking away. He was a douche. Simple as that. I didn't want to see him in school and especially not now I just needed to be alone. I could feel him following me. Great. I just kept on walking hoping his pursuit would once he realizes I'm clearly not interested.

I walked for a while, until I was far past most of the carnival. He was still following me. When would this guy get a clue through his thick head? I felt the need to stop turn around and yell at him. "I'M NOT INTERESTED." But decided to go for the option that didn't include making a scene. I would lose him.

A crowd of people emerged and I walked quickly through them creating a commotion. And then I ran through a back alley. I could see the other side and I was so close to reaching it. My hand almost made it to the light. And then I was pulled back.

A harsh arm grasped my upper forearm and spun me around roughly. My eyes came face to face with Seifer. I let the fear of what might happen seep in my all of five seconds, and then I closed my eyes. And opened them with a glare. That made him chuckle. I didn't flinch. I had to stand my ground; I wasn't going to let the fear consume me any more.

"You look so cute when you're angry." He growled as if to arouse me.

"Leave me alone, Seifer." I spat back at him.

"Oh feisty." He said scurrilously.

I tried to pull away from him but he just pulled me closer in. His mere scent made my flesh crawl.

"How about you give me a little kiss." He made a face. I took my free had and pushed his gross lips away but he snatched it up. Oh no.

"Seifer, please don't do this." I implored him.

"Oh but that look makes me want you even more."

Then reality hit me, he was going to do it. No. This couldn't be happening. I wouldn't let this happen. I couldn't. I looked away and closed my eyes as I felt him come closer and closer. His crashed his cold lips onto mine I couldn't stop him.

And then he was on the ground.

I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I had been saved. My eyes quickly shot open and onto the figure who had saved me.

It was Sora.

My eyes widened in shock and gratitude. He saved me.

He quickly put his arms around me and brought me in for a warm safe hug.

"You're safe, Namine."


End file.
